


12:36

by starrnobella



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M, Falling In Love, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: It was just a matter of time until they fell in love.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	12:36

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the thirtieth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: A Long Lost OTP. One of my first otps was from the TV show Sabrina the Teenage Witch!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Sabrina pulled her locker open and let out a sigh as she gathered her stuff. It had been a long day, and all she wanted to do was go home and collapse on the couch in front of the TV. Unfortunately, she needed to study for her witch's license. She was only a few weeks away from her test, and she needed to devote all of her spare time to study.

She let out a sigh as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder and shook her head. Glancing up and down the hallway, she noticed Harvey walking towards her. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and she felt her cheeks flush with color. She took a deep breath and stuck her head in her locker.

"Any other time and any other place," Sabrina sighed, pushing her locker closed.

"What was that?" Harvey asked, leaning up against the lockers and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Harvey," Sabrina smiled, glancing up at him and noticing the smile on her face. "I didn't see you there. I was just babbling to myself."

"About what?" Harvey teased, adjusting the strap of his book bag.

"I just thought that if we had met at another time and in another place, we might have been able to fall in love," Sabrina laughed, shrugging her shoulders as she turned to walk away from her locker.

"Fall in love?" Harvey asked, following after her. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and smiled. "I never knew you thought about me like that, Sabrina."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "It was a joke, Harvey."

"That's okay," he replied, smiling from ear to ear. Harvey reached out and took Sabrina's hand.

She looked down at her hand in Harvey's and then back up to his face, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "What are you doing, Harvey?"

"Just trust me," Harvey replied, looking down at her with a wink.

"Okay," Sabrina sighed, following along behind him as he led them outside to the senior gardens. She watched as Harvey looked down at his watch again. She furrowed her brow. "Harvey, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Harvey insisted. He led her over to the bench and sat down. He patted the empty space beside him. "Sit down."

"Okay?" Sabrina replied, taking a seat beside him. "What are we doing out here, Harvey? I really need to get home and study for a big test next week."

"Okay, okay," Harvey said, carding a hand through his hair as he reached into his pocket. "How about here and now?"

"Here and now what?" she asked, looking Harvey up and down.

"Falling in love," Harvey replied, shrugging his shoulders as he offered Sabrina a small box.

"What is this?" Sabrina asked, taking the box from Harvey and lifting the lid to reveal a beautiful gold bracelet inside. She picked it up and looked over it carefully. "Harvey, this is beautiful."

"Read the inscription," he said, reaching out to flip the bracelet over in her hands. Their skin touched briefly, and Sabrina felt a wave of heat flush her cheeks.

"12:36?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she slipped her hand through the chain.

"The exact time we first spoke," Harvey replied, smiling. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Harvey!" Sabrina replied, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Harvey wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist, holding her tight. "You're welcome, Sabrina. So about that whole falling in love in a different time and place?"

"Yeah?" Sabrina asked, pulling back to look at him. She could feel a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Do you think we found our time and place?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I think so," Sabrina replied, leaning in to press a kiss to Harvey's lips. Her upcoming test is forgotten as new love blooms.


End file.
